


Do I know you?

by Karinna_Universe



Series: Tyvan Oneshots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets reunited with an acquaintance from highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you?

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing here at a bar all by yourself?” 

Tyler grinned at the man sitting on the stool beside him. The man glanced at Tyler and a small look of recognition danced through his brown eyes; he turned his body towards Tyler to get a better look.

Tyler’s eyes widened, “Holy shit! Evan is that you? Remember me, Tyler, from highschool?” he smiled.

Evan’s eyes, that were narrowed in thought, widened; He remembered some tall guy named Tyler teasing him for his height in highschool.

“Yeah, aren’t you that guy that used to mess with me because I was shorter than you? I think we used to hang out alot because of a friend..” Evan asked, he was pretty sure Brock was the one to introduce them before Evan moved junior year.

The revelation didn’t even phase Tyler, “Hell yeah man! Dude you are built like a blimp. Still pretty short but~ Hey! Where are you going?” He stood when Evan stood and grabbed his wrist.

Tyler didn’t want him to leave yet. He wanted to catch up; maybe get Evan’s number because Evan is incredibly hot and, from what he remembered from highschool, a really great guy.

Evan looked up at Tyler then glanced at his cellphone. “Look man, it’s really great to see you again, but I really need to go. My friend, Jonathan, was supposed to meet me here but he just texted me that his girlfriend made dinner and asked me to come over and we can play some videogames.” 

Evan smiled apologetically; he really did want to catch up with Tyler, but he had already made plans with Jon and he wasn’t the type to go back on his word. Seeing how disappointed Tyler looked, he quickly added, “But you know what? Let’s exchange numbers and maybe go out to dinner sometime?”

Tyler perked up at that and handed Evan his cell phone while he took Evan’s and typed his number into the contact list. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The next morning, Tyler was just finishing his breakfast when his phone buzzed, he looked at the message.

It was from Evan.

‘Hey, do you wanna go out for dinner? ;) - Ev’

Tyler smiled and thought about those beautiful brown eyes; he felt his chest tighten.

‘Fuck yeah! Pick u up @ 7? -T’


End file.
